Healing the Past to Save the Future
by ArticSoul
Summary: Hashirama told Madara he found doctors that could heal his brother. Upon arriving they don't measure up to his expectations two women who don't like him. Trusting Hashirama he leaves Izuna in there care. Timeline: Founding of Konoha.


**Hey guys I'm not dead school/work been draining me and my new anti-depression meds kicking in. This is my new story expect a new chapter for questionable woman by late next week.**

Marada felt exhausted not just physically but emotionally as well. They had just had the final battle against the Senju, ending in an agreement to meet in three days to discuss a peace treaty. While Madara looked forward to the vision that he and Hashirama had shared when they were younger it came at a cost. Izuna was laying down, slowly dying from the grievous injuries given to him by Tobirama. They were currently discussing giving Madara Izuna's eyes so he could achieve the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Madara was explicitly against it however Izuna wasn't easily dissuaded.

"Brother it's for the best I do not trust the Senju you need to be strong to protect the clan." Izuna demanded.

"Izuna I know you don't trust them but Hashirama is a man of his word." Before Madara could continue he was cut off.

"So what brother Tobirama wouldn't wouldn't mind if he offed the entire clan!" Before they could continue their argument someone knocked on their door. Madara let their clansmen come in. Bowing in reverence to the two clan leaders.

"Lord Madara, Lord Izuna, Hashirama as come to speak with you. It appears he is alone" 'We could take him down' was left unsaid. Izuna looked towards his brother for guidance. While this was a golden opportunity he wanted to portray unity within the clan especially during this turbulent time.

A nod of the head "send him in." The man bowed again and left. It was a tense silence settled over the two brothers while they waited. They didn't have to wait long until Hashirama entered the room. "Madara Izuna …." his mouth gaped at the state of Izuna. He knew he was injured but on not dying. "I came to see how Izuna was doing."

"Just fine Senju no thanks to you." Izuna said as his face morphed into a sneer. Madara glared at his brother, he knew Hashirama wouldn't care but some level of professionalism was expected of the Uchiha.

"His injuries were much more server than they first appeared it is most likely that he pass away sometime during the night or early morning." The only thing that gave away the emotional stress he felt at announcing his brothers impending death was his fist tightly clenching.

"Would you mind if I check him over see if there is anything if can do?" Izuna sputtered out a response.

"No thanks Senju I'd rather pass away with some dignity than have you drag my life out any longer." They all knew why, it was an honor to die on the battlefield, dragging out someones life was considered disrespectful. Yet Madara saw a glint in Hashirama's eye and knew he would persist.

"Very well." Ignoring Izuna's outburst he knocked him out, there was no way Izuna would've let them otherwise.

Hashirama went through some hand signs, finishing his hands appeared to have a green layer of chakra coated his hands. Madara briefly flared his chakra to let his guards know he was fine. His hands went to the site of his injury in the centerline of his chest a few inches above his naval. Hashirama frowned this damage was extensive and despite considering himself one of the best in the new field he knew it was beyond his experience. He Madara and shook his head.

Madara felt his heart break a little more, he thought he had prepared himself for his brother's death but seeing the sad look Hashirama sent him crushed him again. Hashirama cleared his throat to gain Madara's attention. "While it is out of my depth, I may know some people who are capable of fixing this." Before Hashirama could finish Madara hands were on his shoulders in a vice grip.

"WHO? WHERE ARE THEY?" Hashirama could see the desperation in his eyes.

"They are not too far from here in the town of Tanzuki Kai. They have a reputation for being able to cure many things and have an extensive knowledge of the human body. If anyone has a chance it would be them. I've meet both of them and they are rather unique. However convincing them to heal your brother will be difficult considering they don't like heal shinobi."

Madara didn't care he had a chance to heal his brother he would make them either by force, or genjutsu. Picking up his brother as gently as he could as to not aggravate his injuries he looked at Hashirama. "Well? Are you going to lead me to them or what." Hashirama sighed and motioned him to follow. Having attempted to bring them to the Senju side a year or so ago and received a strong worded response and it was against his personal beliefs to attack women.

Madara gave the guards a notification that they would be back by late morning at the latest. He wondered if Hashirama was leading him into an ambush but quickly dismissed the thought, Hashirama desired peace too much. Madara wondered who the healers were and how the Senju had heard of them and not the Uchiha. It didn't matter if they didn't treat shinobi he would kill them if they denied healing to his brother. Madara was so deep in thought he didn't notice Hashirama stopping and almost ran into him. Madara looking at the house at snorted at it. It was a simple abode not something for good healers. A simple log cabin with room for two people.

"Let me talk to them since I've had some contact with them." No every minute was a minute he was closer to death. He jumped to the door ignoring Hashirama's shouts and kicked the door. Or at least that was what he wanted to happen, the door didn't budge an inch. Before Madara used a fire jutsu to burn it down Hashirama put a hand on his shoulder and knocked quite loudly. Madara would've tapped his foot if he been anyone other than an Uchiha. A minutes later a soft glow emanated from the windows signaling someone was awake and coming to the door. Not long after the door slammed open. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT IT'S LIKE TWO IN THE DAMN MORNING."

Madara was captivated by her appearance she had short hair that ran to her shoulders but that was what go his attention. Her hair was pink like a Sakura tree Madara decided she must have used some sort of dye. Her irises were an emerald green, dark bags under her eyes implied a lack of sleep. She was a wearing a nightgown that showed off some of her ankles and thighs. Marada blushed at the lack of decency this woman had. She appeared to be in her early twenties. Another yell had him focus on her. "WELL WANT DO YOU WANT?!"

Hashirama must have had encounters with her as he didn't blush at her attire. "Sakura we were hoping you let us in and look at a patient." Seeing her open her mouth to protest Hashirama did the unthinkable, he got on his knees and bowed his head touching the ground. Even Madara had a look of surprise cross his face for the head of the Senju clan bowing to some commoner was crazy. "His is Izuna of the Uchiha" Madara saw the woman's eyes widen "he is Madara's brother and he has sustained a wound that I am unable to heal we were hoping you would look at it. Please he means everything to him."

"Hashirama you know our policy no shinobi." Madara chakra flaired as he took steps towards her to his surprise she stood her ground. He felt Hashirama's hand on his shoulder. "Please we would be able to compensate you for your services." COMPENSATE this woman should been honored that two clan heads noticed her skill, she should be prostrating she self before them but she has the gall to ask for compensation. "Time is of the essence Sakura please decide." Before Madara could do anything towards her she responded.

"Very well" Hashirama look stunned he didn't expect her to agree much less that quickly she turned and stepped into the cabin. Looking over her shoulder "Are you coming?" Madara followed her, Hashirama not far behind. Madara didn't know what he expected but the inside was not what he expected. It had a woodburning stove and table with two chairs. Plants covered many of the surfaces. There appeared to be two doors leading to other rooms and finally a long cot which appeared for patients. She pulled a chair up to the cot and motioned for Madara to lay Izuna's body on it. She ran through a set of hand seals and her hands were covered in green chakra. Hovering over midsection Madara noted a frown appear on her face as she bit her lip.

"Well?" Madara snapped the even thought he knew that stuff like this took time he was impatient his brothers life was in her hands.

As the glow died from her hands and she sent him a solemn look his heart shattered all over again he bowed his head willing the tears not to fall. "There is nothing I can do. However my friend might be able to." His head snapped up he started shaking her shoulders

"Where is she?!" She slapped his hands away and spoke. "In the next room sleeping in the meantime rub this salve onto the wound" she reached under the table and and grabbed a glass container as pasted to Hashirama.

"Why didn't get her before." He mumbled under his breath. "Because she needs all the rest she can get you idiot." She went into the door on left and closed it. If it was any other situation Madara would have been embarrassed about being overhead and angry about being called an idiot, he sent a bit of chakra to ears to improve his hearing but he heard nothing coming from the room. Finally after two long agonizing minutes she came out carrying someone bridal style. It was another girl judging by the long hair, it was a deep red similar to the Uzumaki's, Sakura placed her on the chair her baggy clothes covered most of her figure. They started talking medical jargon for a minute or two. Then Sakura picked up Izuna and started to move to the door on the right until Madara's voice cut through the silence.

"Where do you think you're going?" This time it was the other woman who spoke as she faced him his breath hitched. Her eyes were deep blue like sapphires and her pupils were slitted like a cat. She had three markings on each side of her face, all of those features gave her a wild appearance however her pale skin and bags make her look slightly ill, he also noticed her right arm was completely covered in bandages she looked about the same age as Sakura.

"You are not allowed to see our techniques Uchiha" she said with some venom which further cemented Madara's opinion that they shouldn't leave Izuna alone with these two. This woman looked like a gust of wind would pick her up and throw her around like a ragdoll, did Hashirama really think these two could heal him? Sakura continued to take Izuna into the room.

"Shut up Uchiha we could do this with our eyes closed." The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Before either side could lash out Hashirama stepped between the two. Putting on his serious face he looked at the girl.

"Naruto can you do this." She merely rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Hashirama turned to his head to his partner "Please Madara trust me." Madara had no idea why he had so much faith in these two but he had proven the lengths he was willing to go. If he trusted them Madara would have some faith in them. Just then Sakura came back into the room picking Naruto backup she started walking towards looking back to throw one last comment before she left.

"He'll be healed in around five days, it will be pricey I expect you to compensate us." As she reached for the handle Hashirama had one last question which was tearing him up.

"Why are healing him after denying all of mine." You could sense the bitterness in his voice, Madara wondered how many men they had let die.

"Because we were waiting until peace between your clans happened. Your wars were too cut throat, too many children died too many civilians we refused to heal anyone to be sent back to killing for pointless reasons. We refused to heal those in a pointless conflict" With that she entered the other room and shut the door the message clear that they were done talking.

After leaving the house Madara turned to Hashirama. "Is it just those two?" A nod in response. "I'll be sending guards then to make sure that they are okay and no women should be left alone." Another nod. Turning away so he wouldn't be facing the Senju leader you could hear a murmured "thank you" he couldn't see the small smile that graced Hashirama's face. After saying their goodbyes they both left to their respective camps.

Hashirama briefly acknowledged the guards as he entered the camp. Politely nodding at the people as he passed by. It was still quiet, while everyone was exciting at the prospect of peace there were still many old wounds that hadn't healed yet. Peace had been brought up before from both sides and it had always ended in betrayal. However this time it felt different mainly because Hashirama was different he truly wanted peace. Entering the clan heads house he headed towards where he sensed his brother. He didn't bother knocking as he entered knowing his brother had already sensed him. Tobirama appeared to be doing some paperwork. Not taking his eyes of the piece of parchment he was working on he spoke. "So were you able to do anything?"

"Unfortunately not however I convinced him to bring him to the healers and somehow convinced them to heal them." He could feel Tobirama's disbelief "Yes they agreed, they said that now the peace was between us they would start healing shinobi."

"Technically peace hasn't been signed yet it's only a non-aggression pact the treaty will be signed in three days." Hashirama sighed Tobirama was right but he didn't have to rain on his parade. Hashirama mentioned it was getting late and retired to his chambers to rest. Tobirama worked on the treaty a bit, while they had a verbal agreement he felt a actual paper would help establish the rules. He knew that many of these provisions wouldn't get past Hashirama but he felt that since he was writing the first draft he would make his elder brother suffer by forcing him to revise it.

Madara landed in front of the compound the guards visibly relaxing at his presence, knowing their leader wasn't betrayed. Walking through the compound he felt the tension, the Uchiha's had a long memory and were very prideful while it wasn't technically a defeat they felt like it was, it was a bitter pill to swallow. He entered his house, when one of his servants told him that the elders were requesting his presence. Despite it being rather late or was it early he told her it could be dealt with after he had his rest. He told her to send a squad to Tanzuki Kai and gave a quick description of the house they needed to guard. Retiring to his chambers he flopped onto his matress in the most un-Uchiha way and fell asleep with a smile on his hoping that it could all end up okay.

 **As usual reviews are greatly appreciated, point out errors please. What happened to Naruto and Sakura will be next chapter, in this Naruto always had red hair. I believe it is Canon about Izuna not liking the Senju point out plot holes etc. TY fam not beta'ed**


End file.
